


Fall For Me

by BloodPassion



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, F/M, Patrick actually has a heart?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodPassion/pseuds/BloodPassion
Summary: Scaring your significant other isn't always fun in the end.





	Fall For Me

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: BloodPassion

The warm breeze of wind ghosted through Y/N’s hair, making the strands tickle the skin of her face as she weaved through the trees of the forest, a satisfying crunch of sticks and dry leaves drifting away with every step both her and Patrick took who trailed a few steps behind her.

A smirk stretched across his pale features, the metaphorical light bulb blinking over his head and he started to weave around the trees, his skinny and long limbs not needing much to hide behind the trunks. His pale green eyes watched as his girlfriend kept walking towards the quarry, her thoughts taken completely by her surrounds rather than the boy she assumed stayed behind her. But once hearing a crack of a branch ahead of her and off to her left she could already feel her suspicions rising.

Her eyes scanned the trees around her subtly, looking for any movement of the lanky boy she decided to spend her Saturday afternoon with. She saw the sleeve of his black leather jacket peek from behind a trunk where he stood, thinking he was fully hidden. Y/N had a smirk of her own rise and fall just as quickly before she started to trail further away from where he hid, instead of walking right up to the tree like he had hoped.

Patrick peeked his head around the trunk in confusion, not seeing Y/N anywhere, only hearing her footsteps distancing more and more, his playful bordered mischievous as he made his way towards the sound of crunching leaves that soon changed to rocks moving and smacking against each other lightly. Patrick could see the water below, the quarry’s edge visible but still covered by trees.

Then his ears perked up at the sound of a large splash, he couldn’t hear Y/N’s footsteps anymore, nor did he see her near the quarry’s edge. The tiniest foreign feeling of worry spiked in his stomach as he walked quicker, stopping at the edge and looking down at the water to see a body floating on its stomach with distinct red pooling around their head. Patrick felt his usually still heart drop, a crushing feeling surrounding his mind, he hated it.

He knew it was Y/N, recognizing her clothes that were now soaked from the cool water. Before Patrick even could comprehend what was going on he was falling, plummeting towards the deep blue water below and hitting it, the shock of water hitting his skin made him want to gasp but soon his head was submerged as well. He swam to the surface and looked over to his side where the body of his girlfriend float face down, his hands were on her in seconds, flipping her over to see her eyes closed and makeup smeared from the water. Patrick shook her harshly, he didn’t understand why he was so urgent, why did he even care?

His questions were halted the second he heard faint giggles come from the girl he held, a large smile coming to her wet cheeks before she was fully laughing. Patrick stared down at her, confusion and anger mixing together in a toxic combination, he let go of her and sent her a cold, emotionless glare.

“Oh my god.” She gasped through laughter, moving wet strands of hair from her face. “I didn’t think you’d actually come down here.” She said after wiping the water from her eyes. Her eyes looked into Patrick’s pale ones, her laughter dying down within seconds as she examined the redness of them, noticing it wasn’t just water on his face. “Pat?” She muttered worriedly.

“Don’t fucking touch me.” He spat harshly when she tried to come closer to him, his glare set hard on her as tears of frustration streamed down his face and into the water.

“Pat.. I- I didn’t think you’d actually even care.” She said, a pit of regret growing in her stomach.

“What am I supposed to think when I see blood around you and shit, huh?” His voice was low, predatory, his anger was made very clear. “I’m sure the only reason I even jumped was because you’re the sluttiest bitch that stayed with me the longest at that hell hole of a school. Don’t get all high and mighty thinking you’re worth a fucking thing to me.” His words were laced with pure venom, biting down on her with every word. With that he left her in the water to think alone, ignoring her cries that echoed through the wind.

She fished the bottle of fake blood from her pocket, and chucked it as harshly as she could out into the water with a scream ripping through her throat.


End file.
